


Sheep's Clothing

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Kink, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark characterisation, heavy kink.  Filthy, filthy porn.</p><p>Dedicated to Ntamara for probably about one reason a month. This is for you, Ntamara, and hopefully I've got all your favourite kinks in here!  Technical kink facts supplied by 'friend who shall remain nameless'. Requests for felching, rimming, and wolf cocks from Gina. I have no idea who Gina is, she just turned up in chat one day and asked for this stuff. I'm sure you've all done that on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep's Clothing

Another staff room gathering, another of Dumbledore's interminable force-feeding sessions of tea, biscuits, and sweets, and Snape could feel himself sliding off into a fugue of disinterest and irritable boredom. It wasn't that he begrudged the time away from his work in order to gather information on his colleagues, that was always worthwhile, so much as he resented the assumption that they had to be polite to each other. Dumbledore seemed to think that if they spent enough time together they would all come to genuinely like each other, and be friends, whereas Snape could think of many other things he would prefer to do than make small talk with Trelawney, or pass biscuits to the new Herbology teacher.

Professor Corderoot had come to them highly recommended, and had settled in nicely after Professor Sprout's retirement, despite being a popinjay of almost Lockhartean calibre. He had happily taken over the part of greenhouse six where Sprout had always tended to Snape's own special collection of herbs, and had maintained things to Snape's satisfaction. Just before the meeting, Corderoot had handed him a full basket of cuttings and carefully cropped plants, already prepared for Snape's use in potions. Snape smiled, in what he hoped was a less sneering way than usual, ingratiating himself to the best of his abilities, and tried to ignore Corderoot's flirting. The new Professor knew perfectly well that Snape was not available, he'd told the Professor so on a number of occasions, but he had only laughed and told Snape not to take it so seriously. Since then he'd noticed Corderoot flirted with every other member of the staff, and had felt embarrassed he'd thought there was anything behind it. A small voice had whispered at him that he was a fool; that a handsome, vibrant young man would not have been flirting with him in the first place, and there was a tiny tang of disappointment accompanying that thought, so now he tolerated the audacious attentions. But he wouldn't, as some of the others did, flirt back with Corderoot. Snape wanted his plants, so he bit his tongue as his arm was patted and eyelashes were fluttered at him over the rim of a teacup.

He could hear Lupin's breath hitch from the chair beside him. Lupin always sat beside him now. Or walked beside him. Followed him between classes when possible. Lupin had asked Dumbledore for permission to change the seating arrangements so Flitwick would be moved down and Lupin could sit next to Snape during meals. He'd also picked up and moved his office down to Snape's dungeon level; even managing to get the window to magically reflect the same view it had above ground. As Sirius had accused Snape of following them around when they had been young, Lupin was now tailing Snape with an equally intensive degree of focus.

And Snape found, to his chagrin, that he quite enjoyed the attention, although he made sure to complain to Lupin about his smothering behaviour at every opportunity. He had noticed that the more he complained, the harder Lupin clung. Lupin's fear of losing Snape was both amusing, empowering, and oddly arousing.

Why Lupin would be jealous, or pretend jealousy, was beyond Snape. Their relationship was still fairly new, and Snape wondered, perhaps, if Lupin still felt that they were not on solid ground yet, what with Snape's having placed so many restrictions on their activities; needful, Snape felt, in the face of Lupin's disease. Then again, Corderoot also flirted quietly with Lupin, and Snape had not once taken the opportunity to throw this back at him. Lupin's sour mood was tangible, though, and Snape wondered if there would be another argument tonight. He enjoyed those. He always won, even when he was in the wrong, and enjoyed taking penalties.

Turning towards the new Professor, Snape dipped his head and thanked him for his kindness, and allowed his voice to soften and mellow to a deep rumble, noting the slight pink appear on Corderoot's cheeks. He'd never really cared about the power he had with his voice until Lupin had pointed it out. He'd used words as weapons all his life, but the power he had to influence mood positively had never interested him. It had been unnecessary and would have been unwanted until recently anyway, but now he practiced the talent, turning it into a skill, and mostly using Lupin as his guinea pig. It was fascinating to Snape to see how he could influence Lupin's actions by the simple modulation of his tone, disarming the other man with only a few words during one of their frequent disagreements. It was so much more satisfying than having Lupin simply walk away from an argument, refusing to participate further.  
Unfortunately, over the past week or so, Lupin had found a topic of disagreement between them, besides his baseless, confusing, and admittedly flattering jealousy, and it was a topic on which neither of them would back down.

As the meeting broke up and they all went about their business, Lupin caught up with Snape again, linking his arm through Snape's as he matched their pace. Snape couldn't stop himself from tensing slightly, eyes darting round to see who might witness their intimacy, feeling, as he tensed, Lupin's grip tighten.

"Have you thought about what I asked?" Lupin started, his voice soft.

"No, and I can't believe you'd ask it of me."

Stopping suddenly, Lupin pulled him into a quiet classroom.

"I have a class to teach!" Snape protested, as Lupin shoved him against the inside of the closed door.

"Liar," Lupin said, his voice still calm, as he got to his knees and pushed Snape's robes up.

Snape had accepted the changes in mood that Lupin went through. The illness and physical debilitation coupled with the highly increased libido. He'd learned not to snipe at Lupin too much about 'that time of the month'. At least not at 'that time of the month'. Three weeks of the month, Lupin was carefully sweet and polite, generous and giving, a tender and considerate lover, and a loyal and steadfast friend. For three weeks of every month, Snape had the friend he'd fantasised about as a young man, the friendship of which he'd been so covetous.

But one week of every month, Snape had to bite his tongue, something that had never been his forte, as Lupin's moods swung from quiet and thoughtful, to the almost uncontrollable wolf. When Lupin would become possessive, angry, more like the young man who had gleefully joined in with tormenting smaller, weaker students, only now without the cruel delight of children.

Right now, Snape knew he was flirting with the wolf.

Right now, it was absolutely blissful to hold his robes up around his waist as Lupin yanked his underwear down, tearing them somewhat, and just stand still, letting Lupin do as he would. For these few days the caring, sensitive lover Snape enjoyed the rest of the time was gone and Snape would find himself bounced around and taken in every position Lupin could think of, at all hours of the day and night. Ill, tired, bedraggled, and painfully aroused, Lupin was completely focussed on Snape. And for making the potions, putting up with Lupin's illness, and, most importantly as far as Lupin seemed concerned, spreading his legs and letting Lupin do as he wished, Snape knew he'd be treated like a king the rest of the month. A few insincere complaints about being badly used and guilt would get him many foot rubs and breakfasts in bed.

He bent his knees and whispered the charm that placed a tissue thin barrier between Lupin's mouth and his own skin just before Lupin gobbled him down whole.

Lupin growled, and just for a second Snape felt his balls retract in fear. It was always a little disconcerting to have Lupin's teeth so near his delicate areas, but then Lupin started to kiss and lick all around Snape's shaft, his hands framing Snape's genitals as if he was sizing them up for a photograph, thumbs gently rubbing, and Snape relaxed into it again.

He wasn't entirely sure if Lupin was deliberately making him nervous with the growls, but the adrenaline rush helped stiffen his shaft in Lupin's mouth. When Lupin started to use the tip of his tongue to make tiny butterfly flicks all over the head of Snape's cock he groaned and grabbed Lupin's head, trying to pull him on harder.

Snape missed the slow build up, the gentle kisses and loving caresses Lupin would bestow on more controlled days, but in these stolen moments, this rough attention was good, too. In fact, sometimes, Lupin's desperation was something to be teased out, drawn from his infected blood for ridicule and enjoyment. Brutal shagging on desks and against walls, short lived battles for domination, and Lupin's burgeoning desire to eat human flesh... in all possible ways.

Lupin's lips pressed down hard, making Snape feel that all the blood was being forced back into his body as Lupin pushed forward, then drew back into the head of his prick, making him so hard he felt he would burst.

"Good," Snape whispered, tangling his fingers in Lupin's hair. "You're so good at this, you know that?"

Lupin mumbled something unintelligible, sending little shivers of vibrations through Snape's flesh. Lupin's tongue slithered, wet and smooth, around the underside of Snape's cock.

"You could do this professionally," Snape continued, pushing forward in counterpoint to Lupin's hungry mouth. "No need for you to stay a lowly teacher, I'm sure men would gladly line up to avail themselves of your services. Muggles and wizards, a great long line of hard dicks for you to suck. You'd never have to spend another knut on food."

Lupin growled again, a low rumble of threat and Snape shoved forward, groaning at the spasms created as Lupin choked slightly.

"Oh, Remus, where did you learn to do this?" Snape groaned as Lupin pulled off again, pressing his lips hard against the tip of Snape's cock and pressing down until Snape was sure he would break as he slipped back into the warm churning cavern of Lupin's mouth. "Uh, did, uh, James Potter teach you to do that, Lupin? Or was it Sirius?"

Lupin pulled Snape's balls down abruptly and he yelped, throwing his head back so sharply he cracked it against the wall. Seeing stars, he still couldn't give up his tormenting. "Oh yes, I can just picture it, you and Black, humping each other like bitches in heat. Did you suck his dick when he was a dog?" Snape groaned as Lupin pushed one finger back behind his balls, rubbed over his perineum, then pressed it inside. "Or did he suck yours when you were a wolf?" Snape sucked in air as one finger became two, "Is that why you keep nagging me? Because you have a taste for it now?" Two fingers became three and Snape had to lift his leg to accommodate the rough invasion, one foot on Lupin's shoulder. "I can just see you, an orgy of dog fucking, Lupin... or did you let the stag fuck you instead? Another reason you called Potter 'Prongs'?

Then Lupin twisted his fingers just so, finding the perfect spot, and bit down, a delicate threat of pain and Snape bit his own fingers to silence himself as he exploded in Lupin's mouth. He yanked Lupin's hair, holding him close, making him swallow everything or choke.

Snape let his head fall back against the wall again, a twinge from the sore spot where he'd hit it earlier, and dropped his robes back into place, trying to catch his breath.

The pupils in Lupin's eyes were wide and black, just a rim of almost pure gold showing as he pressed his face close to Snape's, licking his lips and breathing in Snape's gasps, "You say awful things, Severus," he said, his voice a low murmur.

"And you love it," Snape smirked.

"I want to take you," Lupin pressed his overheated body against Snape's.

Staring into those glittering eyes, Snape said, "I have a class to teach," and as if to underscore his statement, the bell sounded for the start of the next class.

Giving Lupin a peck on the cheek, Snape made to leave the room, but was brought to a sharp halt as Lupin grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back against the wall.

"You're mine! I am not letting you go," Lupin said, his voice sharp, before he let go quickly. "Severus... forgive me, Severus. I didn't mean-"

"It's all right."

"Pardon?" Lupin sounded utterly disbelieving at Snape's apparent lack of concern.

"It's all right, Remus." Snape smirked, pleased both with his own magnanimity and the tiny thrill that went through him again as Lupin's wolf showed through, just a little. "I enjoy your... weakness. As long as it doesn't go too far."

"No, thank you, Severus. I appreciate that." Lupin shuffled back, eyes downcast. Snape was almost certain there was still a speck of white on Lupin's lip. Snape suspected the sudden swing from manic to submission was almost certainly an act, but he had no time to consider deeply Lupin's clumsy attempts at manipulation.

"Besides, we both know how you get... at this time of the month." Snape left quickly before Lupin could get in a rejoinder.

During the day, Lupin brushed against him in the corridors. Stared at him across the hall, and even turned to follow Snape down corridors on those few times they had occasion to pass by each other.

Snape wondered how Lupin was able to concentrate on classes, but perhaps his distracted behaviour was only when Snape was around. Certainly, he'd never behaved like this before they were together.

The members of Order that were currently in Hogwarts had a brief meeting in the Headmaster's office, an exchange of information, updating details and reinforcing relationships. Mostly a waste of time as far as Snape was concerned. Someone brought up Harry Potter's scar and how it pained him of late. Old news. This then segued into a question about Snape's mark, and Snape admitted it had troubled him earlier, and that he felt he could expect a summons soon. It felt, to Snape who was so used to its patterns of discomfort and burn, that Voldemort was planning another gathering.

Everyone looked appropriately concerned, made laudable or outrageous guesses as to what could be expected. Dumbledore made useless noises of concern over Snape's well being, tea and biscuits were consumed, and then the meeting broke up.

As they left the room and headed down to the school proper, Snape felt Lupin's hand grasp his forearm, over the mark, fingernails pressing hard enough to be felt through the fabric of Snape's robes.

"I hate that his mark is on your skin, Severus," Lupin whispered, voice sadly resigned.

Snape tried, and failed to pull away, aware of the public nature of their words.

"You had a hand in putting it there, Lupin. You have to live with the consequences of our youthful indiscretions."

"I hate the fact you have his mark on your skin," Lupin reiterated, ignoring Snape's attempts to drag up the past again. "I'm not going to let him take you like he took James and Sirius and Peter."

"Let me go, Lupin, there are children near."

Looking around, Lupin appeared to come to his senses and let go.

"Remus, let's go back to my rooms. We can have some supper; you can take your potion."

Lupin nodded, looking a little shamefaced. "Yes, let's go back to your rooms, Severus... let me take you tonight?"

"If we have time, before you change."

"Yes, that too, but I meant after..."

"No. I said no. I will not let you do that."

"I won't hurt you," Lupin followed in Snape's lengthening strides, his voice pitched low, just for them to hear.

"I wouldn't let you."

Lupin chuckled a little, a small noise that irritated Snape endlessly.

"It's not so bad, you know," Lupin said, still smiling.

"What isn't?" Snape was deliberately obtuse as he led the way to his dungeons.

"Being a werewolf. Now that I have you, and have the potion you make, life's pretty good. A job, a lover, a warm bed, and my right mind when I change. Life's not so bad as a werewolf now."

"That's the spirit," Snape mouthed an appropriate platitude, something he'd learned from Dumbledore. Next he'd be dispensing sherbet lemons. "I suppose it's just a few hours of discomfort a couple of times a month. Some mood swings. Nothing for you to complain about at all."

"Well... I could do with a few less government restrictions, but yes, overall, it's not so bad to be living with lycanthropy nowadays. The biggest issue now being without you on those nights."

"I'm not going to have sex with a dog," Snape snapped. His temper, always on a frayed thread, strained a little further.

"I'm not a dog-" Lupin started to say.

"Wolf, dog, I don't care, I'm not going to do it."

"But it's not just an animal, it's me."

"It might be you, but I'm not going to do it. You can go without for a couple of nights, surely. I don't exactly withhold favours the rest of the month."

"It's not just that, it would show that..."

"That what?" Snape barked as Lupin trailed off.

"That you accept me."

"Accept you?" Snape stopped mid stride and turned on Lupin, "What do you think we've been doing for the past few months? I haven't exactly been unaccepting!"

"Other than making me sleep in the bathroom."

"I have graciously allowed you onto my bed the last two transformations, I hardly think you have anything to complain about."

"Only on the proviso I clean up the fur and don't 'stink like a wet dog'."

"Don't whine. It's hardly becoming for a Hogwarts Professor to be seen whining for unnatural sexual favours in the corridors."

"Some would say that everything we do is unnatural."

"That's none of my concern, and I reiterate that you will be back to sleeping in the bathroom if you continue to request such perverted sexual activities."

"It's not just the fact I would feel you accept me, it would help with the transformations, it's relaxing... it's also..." Again Lupin trailed off, looking around furtively.

"It's also what?"

"That... just before and during the transformation, while I'm a wolf, I get..." he waved his hands nervously, mouth working silently on something he couldn't quite express.

"I was under the impression the transformations were painful-"

"They are," Lupin interrupted.

"and also, if you cannot control your rampant libido, that is hardly my concern. You went without for many years before we became a couple, I'm sure you can continue to do so with no undue ill effects."

"You're a fine one to talk of rampant libido. It was your rampant libido that brought us together in the first place."

"I'll thank you not to raise that issue again, and considering you're the one asking me for special favours, I would have thought you'd have the sense not to antagonise me!" Snape stood in the doorway to his rooms, blocking Lupin from entering.

"Severus," Lupin held his hands out, palms up, his best inoffensive look. "I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to introduce a little spice into our relationship."

"You're saying sex with me is boring?" Snape glared daggers at Lupin as he snuck past into Snape's living quarters. "I have done all that you have requested, except for this one thing, which I don't believe is unreasonable of me, and as you are the one with all the experience-"

"No, no, not at all, I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I enjoy our love making very much. You are an enthusiastic partner and I find our coming together to be a great joy. I just feel that we should explore all avenues of potential pleasure."

"Being fucked by a dog is not a pleasure, it is a humiliation!"

"I would never humiliate you, Severus. You know that."

"You would! You have! Many times!" Snape jabbed a finger into Lupin's chest for emphasis.

"Not... not since we grew up. Not deliberately. Not like that," Lupin stumbled on the words, Snape knew he was trying not to cause even more offence. "This wouldn't be... if nobody else knows..."

"I would know."

"If we want to explore a little in the privacy of our own rooms-"

"What about protection, Lupin? We can use protection when you're ... normal ... but I cannot foresee any chance of getting a prophylactic on a werewolf. I'm not even sure how to transfigure one to fit."

"You can continue to use the charms, Severus, they would work either way. And anyway, we've been together long enough now to know you won't get infected that way. I'm not that contagious, Severus. We've discussed this before, as long as I don't bite you, and we use plenty of protection-"

"I don't want to take the risk. I'm confident of my ability to cast protection charms, but I still believe the risk is too high. It's all right for you, you're already a werewolf, but I have no desire to be inflicted with your foul disease."

"Just earlier you were telling me that I shouldn't worry about it!"

"Well, you already have it. No point on dwelling on it all the time."

"You hypocrite. You said that now that the laws have been relaxed and you can make the Wolfsbane potion being a werewolf wasn't that big a hardship anymore, and yet you won't even kiss me."

"No point in both of us being infected, is there. There's too much of a risk with kissing to do it with out protection, and I thoroughly dislike the feeling of protection charms in the mouth."

"That's not the point."

"It isn't?"

"Maybe it is. We're off the subject, we've argued this so many times." Lupin stepped close, putting his arms around Snape's waist and resting his head on Snape's bony shoulder, "Please, just think about it. It would mean so much to me that you would do that for me."

"I don't want to think about it, thinking about it makes me feel sick."

"Is it me? Is it the fact that it's me that makes you feel sick, or is it that you're still so afraid of werewolves."

"I am not afraid of you!" Snape stepped back, breaking Lupin's hold.

"Not me, per se, but you are afraid of werewolves. You have to know that I'd never harm you, I love you."

"So you say."

"You never say it back."

"I don't love you, obviously."

Lupin sighed, looking more disappointed than deeply hurt, "So you've said. I keep... yet. Severus?"

"What." Snape turned his back on Lupin, bending to shuck off his shoes.

"If you did love me... would you let me?"

"No, and do shut up about it."

"I bet you'd enjoy it. Maybe you're afraid you'd enjoy it, and what that would mean."

Snape turned around sharply, pointing, "Bathroom."

"All right, I'll give it a rest. I hate sleeping in the bathroom. But, please, think about it. I get very... libidinous when I'm in the wolf form. It would mean so much."

"No."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm obsessing on this. It must be annoying. You have the patience of a saint to put up with me, sometimes."

Snape turned and looked at Lupin, wondering whether he was being sarcastic. Judging by the glint of humour in Lupin's eye, Snape thought he probably was.

"Well, patience isn't really your thing, I know, Severus, but you've been tolerant. For you."

"You try my patience beyond all reason, Remus."

"It's just that no one has ever allowed me as much as you do, and I'm getting greedy. It's like I've been given a slice of chocolate cake, and now I want to eat the whole thing."

"Remus, I have had enough of your whining. Why don't you go back to suffering in silence? I much prefer your utterly aggravating habit of playing the strong, beatific martyr than this constant whining. Your guilt trips never worked on me before, I don't see why you'd think whimpering like a beaten puppy is going to work on me now."

"You're right, Severus, of course you're right."

Snape glared suspiciously at Lupin as he prepared for bed, washing his face and hands, slipping out of his heavy robes and into his nightshirt. "Have you taken your potion?"

"Yes, thank you." Lupin put his arms around Snape again, placing gentle kisses against Snape's jaw.

"Your breath is foul."

"That's the potion. I still haven't found a way to cover it."

"Here, chew some mint," Snape snapped some stalks from a plant in the terrarium he kept on a table that would have been on a windowsill, had the dungeon any windows. "That should mask your dog breath somewhat."

Lupin chewed methodically, stripped off and slipped into the bed beside Snape, swallowed the leaves and watched expectantly. "We have... maybe half an hour before the change starts, Severus?"

"Aren't you feeling ill?"

"Yes, I feel weak and achy. But if you'd like..."

"Surely you'd rather rest?"

"Severus, don't play hard to get, please. We have half an hour, then I change, and we won't be able to make love to each other again until tomorrow. With our teaching schedules, who knows how long it will be until we can be together again?"

"No."

"No... Why?" Lupin sat up, staring down at Snape.

"Because I feel battered by your whining, and simply, because I'm tired. If you are in such dire need, you can take care of yourself tonight. I would rather read for a while, then sleep."

"All right, good night, Severus." Lupin lay on his back for a while, as Snape picked at the book he'd been reading, then turned away to sleep on his side.

After a few minutes, Snape put the book down, and spoke a nox to the light beside his bed, leaving the room in dim twilight, a few floating candles preventing complete darkness.

"That was fast. Book no good?"

"It smells too much of mildew. You have ten minutes."

Chortling, Lupin rolled on top of Snape, hands wiggling down between them to grab the edges of Snape's nightshirt and pull it up around his waist. He kissed Snape's jaw brusquely and aimed for his mouth, placing a small dry peck against the corner of Snape's lips before Snape abruptly turned his head.

Snape ran his hands over Lupin's back, stroking him as consolation, feeling the skin so smooth, muscles that were only now starting to be covered by a layer of fat from many good meals, muscles that worked and stretched as Lupin put all of his enthusiasm into stroking and caressing Snape to arousal.

"Severus, what would you like to do?"

"Considering our uh..." Snape's breath caught sharply as Lupin's thigh brushed against his balls, "our lack of time, perhaps simple frottage would be appropriate?"

"How can you stay so cool, Severus," Lupin asked, his erection jabbing into Snape's stomach, his voice low and breathless, "that you can say a word like frottage at a time like this! And why do you know words like that? Who taught you that?"

"I read a lot," Snape said, fitting their bodies together, his nightshirt pushed up around his chest, Lupin pressing warm, hairy skin against his and rubbing. "I don't need to perform ah, these acts to know what they are called." Snape arched up, grinding his pelvis against Lupin, enjoying the prickle of hair and velvety skin, the slide of Lupin's cock against his own, hot, just moist with a prickle of their sweat.

Snape nipped gently at Remus's ear, "Let me cast a protection spell before we go any further, Remus," he whispered. He dug his fingers into the muscles of Lupin's buttocks as Lupin pushed against him, his rhythm picking up in speed. "Remus, listen to me." He rubbed harder, finding it more difficult to push Lupin away than he'd expected, and wondered if they could take the chance, neither of them had any open wounds, and the risk was low anyway, and Lupin's muscles felt so smooth and fluid as they shifted under his hands, shifted and moved... and changed...

"Get off me! Remus, you've mistimed it, get off. You're changing!" He shoved at Lupin's shoulders, trying to heave the man off before he was no longer a man.

Lupin snarled, grabbing Snape's hands and pinning them to the bed, grinding his hips down.

Snape watched in terror as Lupin's face began to change, the bones cracking as they reformed, teeth elongating in Lupin's angry, pain filled face. Lupin screamed, close enough for his hot breath to fill Snape's nostrils, flecks of spittle dripping onto Snape's chin and throat as the scream changed to a howl.

"Get off me!" Snape screamed, twisting frantically to get out from under Lupin as he stared into the agonised, distorted face that still haunted his nightmares.

Lupin's fingers started to lose their grip, a combination of pain and loss of dexterity and finally Snape twisted, kneeing Lupin sharply in the groin, and heaved him onto the floor.

Writhing, twisting, screaming, the changes took over until the Remus that Snape knew was gone, replaced by the shaggy twisted monster of scars and desperation. No longer human, not quite a wolf, sad eyes turned upwards to where Snape panted and jerked his night shirt back down around his knees. Eyes human enough to create an even more horrific visage in a face all teeth, fur, and whiskers.

Still shaking with the adrenaline wash of fear, Snape stood, bent down to grab Lupin by the rough of fur at his neck and hauled him into the bathroom, slamming the door hard, narrowly missing Lupin's tail.

"Lumos!" Snape collapsed on the bed, feet on the floor and nervously smoothed his nightshirt over his knees, again and again, listening to the werewolf pace the tiny bathroom. Curling against the pillow, Snape focussed on the various noises coming through the door.

Other than some shuffling and the click of claws on tile, the room was quiet for a while. Snape hugged his knees and waited for his heart to slow. After a few long minutes, the pacing stopped and the light from under the bathroom door flickered as it was blocked by a vigorously sniffing nose.

Snape counted one, two, three, four, five six... and then the whining started.

Claws scrabbled at the bottom of the door as Lupin set up the noise Snape knew would go on for hours. A silencing spell wouldn't stop Snape from knowing that Lupin was still whining, and in about 15 minutes would change to desolate howls of abandonment.

Grumbling, and cursing under his breath, Snape got up and slammed the door open, nearly smacking Lupin on the snout, and pointed back to the bedroom, scowling fiercely.

Lupin came out, crawling on his belly and whining happily. His tail smacked against Snape's leg as he crawled past. Snape slammed the bathroom door again and continued to scowl at Lupin, letting the werewolf know he wasn't forgiven for the scare yet, and Lupin retaliated by rolling on to his back, baring his belly and throat and wiggling enthusiastically at Snape's feet, tail thumping the floor.

With a snort of disgust, Snape returned to bed and yanked the bedclothes up to his chest. There was a thump as the werewolf landed on the bed, too.

"I did not say you were welcome back in this bed," Snape griped.

"Arrrooowoorowoo," Lupin responded, and Snape groaned, flipping the bedding up over Lupin's back.

The blankets around Snape's knees pulled tight and released, pulled back and released as Lupin wagged ecstatically, and Snape rolled over, throwing one arm over Lupin's shoulders. "Settle down, let me get some sleep," he admonished the overexcited werewolf, and pushed away Lupin's face to avoid sloppy kisses. He compromised, letting Lupin sleep with his shaggy head resting on Snape's ribs.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night," Lupin said, sotto voce, as they walked across the grounds at lunchtime together. Dumbledore had advised Lupin to get out more, get a little gentle exercise, even though he was relieved of teaching during his change. Lupin had agreed with him, after some persuasion, that the walks he took with Snape did help with some of the muscle and joint pain, and certainly broke his usual monotony of hiding away from all human contact during those few days. He was always afraid of what he might say or do, who he'd offend or hurt when he wasn't quite in his right mind.

Snape routed a couple of young girls out from behind some rose bushes, but wasn't sure what they had been up to. He deducted points on principle, and then five more for looking guilty. "You need to take more care with timing, Lupin. I don't care to have you literally change on me again."

"The change makes me careless, I know."

"Reckless," Snape agreed peevishly.

"And a little crazy, I think."

"I've noticed."

"Severus... Tonight. Let me have you. I haven't ... we haven't in days."

"Days... You cannot go for days without seeking relief? You cannot seek relief without me?"

"I need... I need to have you. The wolf feels... The wolf feels that the bond between us is thin."

"You use your 'wolf' excuse a lot, don't you, Remus? The wolf needs to fuck, the wolf needs to be on top, the wolf feels insecure, the wolf needs a pack, the wolf needs chocolate pudding."

"Golden Syrup pudding. Chocolate isn't good for dogs."

"As you say, but I don't believe that this is all instinct, this need to dominate. For the most part I think you use the wolf to justify your lusts."

"You like having that power over me, don't you, Severus."

Snape thought about that, whether he denied Lupin's requests out of a desire for power. "No, it's not that, Remus," he sighed resignedly, "It's more that I simply like to thwart your urges out of a basic desire to make the relationship more difficult."

Lupin looked at him in surprise, then burst out laughing. "Thank you for your honesty, Severus. I appreciate that. I shall redouble my efforts. And," he placed one hand on Snape's shoulder and used the other to turn Snape's face towards him, looking intensely into his eyes, "I shall have you tonight."

"Oh, shall you?" Snape smirked, "Do you think I'd let you after last night's fiasco?"

"Yes... I'll make sure we have enough time. It's driving me insane, having you close by but not being able to touch you, knowing you could be called away to serve Voldemort at any moment. I can't stand having you go to be with him, knowing he could kill you, abuse you, force you to..."

"What I do with Voldemort does not come into our bedroom, Remus. I've told you that before."

"Yes. You see? Nuts, utterly nuts. Like a dog with a bone."

"Talking of which..."

"Yes?"

"I'm still not going to let you do that."

Lupin laughed out loud, an abrupt bark of hilarity that had the students turning to see what on earth the ill humoured Professor Snape could have said that would be so amusing. He pressed a little closer to Snape, their arms touching as they walked, as close to holding hands as they dared in public.

"Did Black let you?" Snape asked, idly.

"Pardon?" Lupin looked around, nervously.

"Did Black let you... mount him. When you were... both in dog form." Snape dropped his voice low, hoping no one could overhear his question, and steered them into a quieter area.

"No. Not even when he was a dog. Sirius was never that open minded."

Snape pondered the fact Lupin apparently thought that Snape was more open minded than Black, and found that he was vaguely pleased to be placed over Black in some area, even though it was one he considered to be so distasteful.

"What's it like...?" He finally asked a question that had nagged at him. "As a wolf, to do that?"

"Incredible, Severus - at that time I'm free from human inhibitions, and the sex is... not as loving, or soft, but free from taboo, and raw and when I'm coming... it goes on forever."

"And you've done that with...?"

"Wolves," Lupin said, his voice low and shameful.

"Not humans?"

"No."

"So you wouldn't know what it was like for humans."

"I would never hurt you, you know that, Severus. With the potion, I'm sane enough to recognise you, and to treat you gently."

"I will let you take me."

"You will?"

"As a human, Lupin! Tonight. You're right, it's been a long time since I've let you take the superior position. Perhaps if I allow you that, it will curb some of your more outrageous desires."

"Perhaps", Lupin said, smiling broadly, and Snape was sure he was panting, just a little.

-oo0oo-

"I've been thinking of you all afternoon, Severus," Lupin said, his hands tangled in Snape's hair. He'd tried to kiss Snape and been firmly rebuffed. Snape wondered how many times Lupin was going to try and kiss him on the mouth before Lupin finally gave up. "Your eyes are so black, as if your pupils are expanded... you always look aroused. When I look you in the eyes, you make me think of sex. Then telling me I could have you tonight, I've been on edge all day. It's a good thing I don't have to teach classes today, I couldn't have concentrated on lessons at all."

"Discipline was never your strong point, Lupin," Snape said, unbuttoning his robes and laying them across the back of a chair. Lupin had been naked already, and he'd set the room out in classic seduction decor, candles, roses, a bottle of wine breathing by the hearth. Snape sneered at the cliché, but said nothing derogatory as Lupin dropped to his knees behind him, reaching around to release the catch on Snape's underwear and pushing them down.

Snape bent to pull off his socks and shoes, trying awkwardly to get his underwear off completely as Lupin started to kiss and caress his buttocks. From his tail bone to the tops of his thighs, Lupin bit and nibbled, licking the skin in broad swathes until Snape could feel the small chill in the air on wet flesh.

"Don't you want to wait until I've had a chance to wash?" Snape teased. "I've got to be rather greasy by now."

By way of answer, Lupin bit Snape's left cheek, hard enough to bruise.

Reaching around to grab Lupin's hair, Snape said, "Careful with your biting, Remus, don't break the skin," but even so, he pushed back against Lupin's teeth, asking for more. He leaned forward, awkwardly, using the back of the chair for balance and grabbed the wine bottle. Still resting on the chair, he poured himself a glass of wine, and sipped it, trying to distract himself from Lupin's busy tongue.

Quickly he cast another protection spell, just before Lupin's kisses touched the hot centre of Snape's arse, kissing, licking, gently nipping at the ring of muscle.

"Do you want to... ah... cast a... cleaning spell or ... something, ah..." it got harder to make sensible suggestions as Lupin's tongue pushed inwards. He took a sip of his wine, but he knew his cool façade was slipping and he nearly choked as Lupin pushed in aggressively, hooking his tongue and flicking against the tight ring of muscle, stretching and smoothing, making it relax, so he could push even further in.

It hadn't taken Lupin long to find Snape had a dreadful weakness for this particular act, and to learn how to use it mercilessly against him, as he did now, aggressively licking and stroking until Snape was so weak at the knees he knew he was about to fall over.

The tongue was exchanged for a finger, and Lupin stood up, called out "Accio Lubricant" and he squirted a generous measure of Snape's homemade easement onto his fingers, easing it in where it was needed.

Snape stood up too, groaning as Lupin pushed in another finger, and reached back to hold his hair away from his neck, offering it to Lupin's kisses. Without removing his fingers, Lupin hugged his side and tried to kiss him on the lips again.

"Here," he pushed the wine against Lupin' slips, a none too subtle suggestion that Lupin use it to wash his mouth out.

Lupin gulped the entire glass and licked the droplets from his lips before grabbing Snape's arm and marching him to the bed, still awkwardly fingering him.

Snape was going to ask what position Lupin wanted, but it became moot when Lupin pushed his shoulders to the bed, urging him to kneel on the floor.

"I need you," Lupin said, his voice strained.

"I know," Snape said, pushing his arse up, spreading his legs a little.

"I need to own you," Lupin growled, kneeling behind Snape, taking his cock in his hand and pressing it home.

"I've noticed," Snape said, then gasped as Lupin pushed forward, filling him steadily but relentlessly, pushing deep.

Lupin grabbed Snape's hips, and started to withdraw, holding just the tip of his cock at the entrance to Snape's body until Snape couldn't stand it anymore and wiggled back, to be rewarded by Lupin's hard thrust. A change of rhythm, a series of shallow rabbit fast thrusts that ignited Snape's prostate, then a pause, then long, steady strokes that teased just as they soothed, a full burning pain that made Snape wonder why he didn't allow Lupin to take the superior position more often.

The fire started to flow through his blood, that blissful state where all common sense took flight and he no longer cared one whit for anything that happened now, or had happened in the past, all he wanted was that wet slide and ecstatic fulfilment. Lupin's thighs banged against his, the tiny hairs on Lupin's legs tickling his thighs, the sound of their flesh slapping and the smell of their bodies joining making an overpowering cocktail, a mind fogging potion as good as anything Snape could whip up in a cauldron.

He reached under himself, grabbing and stroking in time with Lupin's thrusts, cursing under his breath as Lupin changed the rhythm yet again, throwing off his own strokes and bringing him down from the peak again. He knew Lupin was indulging himself, but he wondered how much time they'd have. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Lupin he could do this to him tomorrow night, the rest of the week, the rest of the month, forever, if only Lupin would just fuck him hard and let him come, when something crashed in the other room.

They both froze, listening. Snape's first paranoid thought was invasion, and then that a student had broken into his study, but a voice called out, "Severus? Are you there?" and they both groaned in frustration.

"Severus...ignore it," Lupin begged, trying to hold Snape down on the bed, even as his erection wilted a little.

"I can't, it's the Headmaster," Snape said, reaching back to push Lupin away, wincing at the sharp pain as Lupin's cock pulled free. He'd always hated the dismount.

"Fuck it, Snape, I only need a few more minutes," Lupin snarled, grabbing at Snape's hips.

"Language," Snape admonished. "I'll just tell the Headmaster that, shall I?" He grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around himself, and walked awkwardly to the door, trying to find a way to use the gown to hide his erection.

"Severus, I have some information you may... Oh dear," Dumbledore took in Snape's dishevelled appearance, "I have timed this badly, haven't I? My apologies, my dear boy." He handed Snape a scroll, "Read this, we'll talk about it in the morning. Please give my apologies to Professor Lupin." And the Headmaster turned and ducked through the fireplace, his cheeks blazing with embarrassment, despite a small smile that lurked on is lips.

"Could he have timed that any worse?" Snape grumbled, returning to his rooms, only to find Lupin in the throes of his change. He took off his robe, and placed it under the other man's head, waiting until the process was complete, watching the bones stretch and change, watching the body hair change to a heavy grey coat of fur, waiting until his human lover was gone and a werewolf took his place.

After a time, Lupin looked up, whimpering, and Snape patted his head, trying to comfort him. "Tomorrow night. We'll try again tomorrow night," he promised. He tried to ignore the fact that Lupin was rapidly becoming aroused again, but his cock, now red and angry looking, was hard to ignore.

"Come on, Remus," he kept his voice soothing, "You can sleep on the bed again tonight."

Scooting on his belly again, Lupin eased toward him, licking his chops and whimpering, and Snape patted him again, but jumped back sharply when Lupin's long tongue wrapped around his own half-hard erection.

"No!" Snape just stopped himself from saying 'bad dog'. But Lupin wiggled forward again, tongue flicking, and he'd been so close before they had been interrupted, and it took so little now, and Snape just held still for a moment, letting Lupin lick, letting that long tongue lave his cock until he was as hard as he'd been before.

It struck Snape that he was horribly empty, after having been in the middle of being so thoroughly filled, and as the blood left his brain it didn't seem so terribly important that he maintain any sort of dignity in the privacy of his own bedroom. Lupin's erection looked horribly painful, and hadn't Lupin suffered enough? Would it be so horrible to grant this man his desire? When he was such a good lover the rest of the time and allowed Snape so many leniencies and fantasies, surely Snape could do this one little thing for him? And then wouldn't Lupin owe him? Wouldn't he be grateful and pleased and honoured that Snape had allowed him to do this?

As Lupin licked, and wiggled, and whimpered in his excitement, it seemed harder and harder for Snape to remember exactly why it was that he had been saying he wouldn't let Lupin do this.

"Accio socks!" he called, and a thick pair sailed over. He grabbed Lupin's front paws and adorned them with the socks. "I don't want you scratching me."

He reached over and grabbed his gown again, spreading it on the floor, and knelt on it, then dropped forward to his hands and knees, casting yet another protection spell.

Lupin stood up abruptly, front legs spread, looking as stunned as his wolfy face would allow. He yipped and barked, and approached slowly, while Snape just tried not to hyperventilate as he felt the wolf's hot breath against his flank.

"Do it," Snape said, "If you're going to do it, do it. And if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you."

He waited for the heavy body to land on his back, but instead Lupin went back to his favourite way of tormenting Snape, now with his tongue longer, flatter, and more flexible, and Snape dropped his head on his forearms as Lupin's tongue invaded, pressing deeper.

Snape couldn't hold in a broken groan as it pressed in even deeper than Lupin's human tongue had done, lapping and slurping with enthusiasm. It seemed that Lupin had the right idea after all, Snape thought, pushing back, spreading his legs wider to let Lupin's tongue explore as it would. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as awful as he'd expected. He pushed back, encouraging Lupin's tongue to open him up, ease the passage.

He realised, as Lupin's hairy chest plastered itself against his back, that he'd neglected to use any more lubrication, and he wondered if he had time to cast a lubricus spell, but Lupin was already thrusting awkwardly, trying to position himself in his changed body. Lupin's socked front feet scrabbled at Snape's ribs, and Snape just braced himself as the unexpectedly hot and pointed cock jabbed at his entrance, slippery and desperately urgent.

Just remember this is Remus, Snape comforted himself, keeping his panic at bay as his own personal monster mounted him, its weight pushing him down, the hot breath against his back, a drop of saliva hitting his shoulder with imagined sizzle. Just remember this is the man you've slept with, and played with, the man who's walked beside you, gently teased, and laughed at your sour jokes, taking abuse with good humour. The internal mantra helped him to stay still as Lupin pushed and finally buried himself a few inches into Snape's suddenly clenching muscle.

Lupin whined and started to push with greater force, refusing to accept Snape's body's automatic attempts to lock him out, and Snape tried to push, to relax, to let Lupin enter without either of them getting hurt.

He knew that Lupin wasn't entirely sane, no matter how good the wolfsbane potion might be, and Snape had better submit, to maintain the submissive pose he'd first offered, or he would be hurt. Lupin's lungs strained like bellows, panting frantically, and Snape turned his head to see his golden eyes half closed, his long tongue lolling as the wolf tried to hold himself in check, and Snape forced himself to relax, to stop his body curling away, to offer himself to the wolf.

Lupin's back claws scrabbled on the floor, before catching purchase on the edges of Snape's dressing gown, and he started to thrust in earnest. Snape grunted, nearly knocked onto his face at the force and speed. Lupin was pushing far faster than he did when he was a human, and the speed seemed to build up faster and faster, the pressure increasing as Lupin started to thicken and swell even further. Snape was glad of the fact they'd been engaged before being interrupted, Lupin's having already fucked him for a while earlier had loosened him up somewhat, and made this a little easier. He couldn't believe how much hotter this wolf penis was to the human one he'd had before, it almost burned as Lupin pumped in and out frantically.

He was also glad of the fact that Lupin seemed to be making copious amounts of fluid, which was keeping Snape well lubricated. He started to walk forward on all fours as Lupin pushed him hard, pounding in, panting and whimpering as he fucked Snape harder and faster than he'd ever been able to do in human form.

Saliva dripped onto Snape's hair and shoulders, and looking down between his legs he could see Lupin's fluids dripping down the length of his own cock, flicking off the tip as his cock jerked, and onto his gown and the floor. He was harder than he could remember having been in a long time, and unable to touch himself for fear he'd be knocked over if he couldn't brace himself against Lupin's pounding. Snape crawled forward a little more in a futile attempt to ease the pressure; Lupin's forelegs cinched around his middle like a vice, holding on for dear life as he pumped, following Snape's slow, involuntary crawl.

Snape moaned, feeling the hot fluids filling him, flowing out again, and he longed to be able to spare a hand to bring himself off. As the pressure built up, and Lupin just seemed to be getting hotter, and larger, and faster, rubbing, pressing in just the right places, tickling where he shouldn't, whimpering and whining and emitting tiny howls of happiness, and thrusting faster and faster directly where Snape needed it most and finally Snape felt his arousal build to where he couldn't stop himself from coming, his own body jerking so hard he nearly dislodged Lupin altogether, the fire going along his nerves from where the wolf was buried so deep and shooting out his cock. He cried out, adding his own howls to Lupin's, his seed mixing with the fluids that poured out of his arse, splattering the floor and his gown.

Arms and legs shaking, Snape didn't think he'd be able to keep supporting Lupin's weight, but at least Lupin had stopped moving, and he just tried to hold himself still, hair hanging lank, catching in his lashes and on his lips. It's over, he thought, it's over and I survived.

"You can get off now," he sniped, but Lupin just hugged his middle harder, and started trying to lick his face.

"Off, get off..." Snape tried to shake him off, but Lupin growled and snapped his jaws, so Snape froze in place. Then he became aware that Lupin was not soft, that he was, in fact, swelling even further, and that the jets of hot liquid had in fact increased. Lupin was still panting heavily, looking blissful, and licking Snape's hair, shoulders, whatever he could reach, and Snape felt his panic rise. His arse was too relaxed to fight as Lupin swelled up, filling him beyond anything Snape had ever felt before, the heat and the pressure building up until Snape was sure he would burst. It felt like a soft flexible fist, pushing against his over-sensitised prostate until he could feel the start of a painfully unwelcome second erection.

"Oh, not again... I can't take anymore, Remus. I've let you do what you wanted, you have to get off now."

Lupin ignored him, panting, quivering with joy, and Snape could even feel the vibrations of Lupin's tail wagging furiously, transferred to his own flesh where they were locked together. He could feel the flesh inside him swelling until he knew if it went any further he'd be torn, and wondered what type of potion or charm he could use to heal a ripped rectum, but then it seemed to stop, leaving him caught between arousal and fear, feeling the hot jets of Lupin's come pulsing deep inside.

They both rested, tied together, and minutes past. Five minutes, "You owe me something big after this, Remus," Snape grumbled. Ten minutes, and finally Snape gave in and accioed a book. His knees were killing him, scraped on the hard floor and crushed under the weight of the wolf, but he tried to concentrate on what he was reading, a dry, dusty potions tome that bored him at the best of times. He tried to pretend nonchalance as Lupin continued kissing his neck in long, affectionate strokes, the wagging tail threatening to send them both off balance, and he licked his thumb to turn another page.

After half an hour or so, Lupin also seemed to be getting uncomfortable, and slipped sideways, finally dismounting, but not untying, and they ended up facing away from each other, still steadfastly stuck, bum pressed to furry bum, Lupin's wagging tail brushing against Snape's back like a busy duster.

"This, Remus, is the most humiliating position I have ever been in in my life," Snape groused, but Lupin ignored him, continuing to pant happily. They both knew that was a lie, that Snape had had many more humiliating things done to him than this.

Finally, Lupin shrunk enough to come free with an audible pop, and the wolf staggered forward and Snape fell over. Fluids trapped inside by Lupin's swollen cock suddenly flowed free, and Snape couldn't help a hysterical giggle, wondering what the house elves would think of the mess. He was about to cast a cleaning spell at himself and the floor when Lupin turned about to take care of the problem for him. Slurping kisses, licking up the mess, the floor, then Snape's thighs, licking up, cleaning him thoroughly. The tongue curled around Snape's cock, seeking out all the juices that had soaked his balls, before once again delving deep into his anus, licking and slurping to get all the mess, cleaning Snape up thoroughly, except for the wolf spit.

Snape continued to crawl to the bed, half-heartedly complaining under his breath, and Lupin followed him, nose buried deep between Snape's cheeks, licking him with grateful enthusiasm. Snape dragged himself up onto the bed, collapsing face down, legs spread, Lupin following behind him, continuing to clean and service, and Snape fell into a fitful sleep, disturbed by odd dreams of gently invading tongues and werewolves that tried to eat him in every way possible.

wolfinsox.jpg (128487 bytes)

-oo0oo-

When he woke again, it was still dark, and Lupin was dozing with his head and front paws resting heavily across Snape's lower back. He gave Lupin a shove and rolled over, staring out at the moon which shone through the tiny windows placed high on the dungeon walls. This room never felt more like a prison than when the moon's light shone through in beams, illuminating the cold stone walls.

He guessed he'd dozed for a few hours, but that it was still very much the middle of the night. He glanced over at Lupin, who gazed back with alert, golden eyes, face split with a large wolfish grin. Snape scowled at him and peeled himself off the bed to use the bathroom. There was a thud, and he realised Lupin was trying to follow him; he just managed to slam the door in Lupin's face before the wolf joined him.

Snape ignored the whining and the scratching at the door as he used the toilet. He was sore, but he could feel nothing that bespoke of tearing or damage, and he could see no blood on the paper. Flushing, he ducked into the shower, and quickly washed himself, letting the water run as hot as he could stand to ease his muscles, and when he'd finished he cast a quick healing charm on the scrapes on his knees. Finished, he felt much more human and able to face Lupin again.

When he left the bathroom, Lupin followed on his heels, sniffing him and licking his hip before jumping up onto the bed again, never taking his eyes off Snape the entire time. Snape lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, before he turned to look into all too human golden eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." He told Lupin, who cocked his head on the side curiously. "After that, I don't think there's anything you can do, as a werewolf, to scare me anymore."

Lupin was still for a moment, then his mouth dropped open, and he wuffed quietly. Snape was sure it was some sort of wolfish laugh.

"I can't believe I let you do that. I'm still not sure why I did. I think I was just too randy to think clearly. And... I wanted to do something for you that Sirius never would." He finished on a whisper.

Lupin closed his mouth, looking serious for a while, and leaned closer, paws on Snape's chest again, one sock missing, and started to lick Snape's face. Snape put up a hand to stop him, but made no protest as Lupin licked his throat and then his chest, long easy warm strokes that caressed every inch of skin.

"I am not going to do this again," Snape said, raising his arms over his head, sighing with ease as Lupin's tongue caressed his armpits. Lupin got up and straddled Snape, licking him thoroughly, his armpits, his throat, his chest, his nipples until they shrivelled into hard little nubs, down his belly to the thin line of black hair from his navel, leaving droplets of saliva glistening on tight black curls. "I am not going to let you fuck me again," Snape warned, letting his legs fall open a little more as Lupin's tongue caressed and lathed his cock, easing it slowly back into hardness.

"You're fooling yourself if you think I am ever going to let you do that again, Remus," Snape said again, as Lupin's tongue pressed down lower, flicking in and out, starting again to get Snape wet and relaxed. "No way, Lupin. You nearly broke it before, I am not letting you in there again!" Snape bent his knees and drew his legs up, giving Lupin greater access and sighed as that long, flexible tongue soothed his flesh, and he reached down to stroke himself to hardness.

Lupin's rump was up in the air, tail wagging frantically, head down between Snape's legs, exploring enthusiastically, and once again Snape found it hard to remember why he was protesting. After all, it hadn't been that bad. And now he knew exactly what to expect. Now he knew what would happen, and how it would feel, and what Lupin would do. Lupin stopped licking, and bounced back on the bed, playfully leaping, getting his legs tangled and falling over, rolling to a stop on Snape's chest, before bouncing away again, dropping his shoulders down and waving his rump with excitement, yipping the entire time.

"You're a fool," Snape grumbled, sitting up, mumbling yet another protection charm.

Lupin's excitement built even further, and he yipped and posed and used his nose to nudge and prod Snape up onto his knees, grabbing his waist and using his weight to push Snape's shoulders down again.

"I can't believe I'm going to let you do this again!" Snape snarled, "I do hope you don't come to expect I'm going to let you do this every month. This is a one off, Remus!"

Lupin's hips were already thrusting, the sharp point of his cock prodding, dripping with excitement, at Snape's hole.

"Watch your claws!" Snape continued to complain as Lupin scratched his ribs in his excitement, "At least we're on the bed this time."

He braced his elbows against the bed as Lupin finally got his angle just right and pushed in. He held himself still as Lupin started his too fast thrusting, ejaculating immediately, lubricating Snape's passage, his cock swelling to fill the still slightly sore flesh. This time Snape found a way to brace his shoulder on the bed, reach down and start to stroke himself as Lupin fucked him. He couldn't match the speed, but at least there was plenty of lubrication dripping down to make his strokes easy, and he squeezed the head of his cock in just the way he liked as Lupin swelled to fill his passage.

Lupin barked happily, and took his time a little more, apparently content with Snape's submission.

"Do you think this makes me your bitch now, Remus?" Snape asked, his voice a little wobbly as he was shaken by the speed of Lupin's thrust. "Do you think... do you think I'm your bitch because I let you do this? Do you think I'm less of a man because I let a wolf fuck me?"

Lupin slurped his face again, narrowly missing Snape's mouth, and whined in a way Snape was sure was meant to reassure him that Lupin still respected him, but he wasn't sure he respected himself as he groaned and felt his balls start to contract with the amazing pleasure Lupin's cock was bringing him. He could get used to this, Snape realised, so hot, so fast, so big, he could even start to enjoy this. He wondered what Sirius and James would think, if they saw their friend doing this, doing something they'd denied Lupin before.

He looked around at Lupin's face, an expression of utter bliss was on the wolf's face. Tongue lolling, eyes half shut, panting and growling slightly as his furry hips were a blur of motion.

Snape wondered if he would still enjoy Lupin's smaller, cooler, slower human cock the rest of the month, or if he'd be too stretched by this thicker, longer version and hunger for it until the next full moon.

Lupin was really throwing his back into it now, claws digging into the bed spread, and Snape had to balance his head on the bed to stop himself getting knocked over. The hot pressure against Snape's prostate was one long continuous massage, the pressure building until the heat and pleasure came pouring through Snape, from his arse to his cock, and radiating outwards through his spine to every nerve in his body, leaving him shuddering and weak, his hand covered in their commingled seed.

Freezing above him, Lupin gripped his waist more tightly, and Snape, through the fug of his orgasm, could feel the knot growing again, tying them together as it swelled up to the size of a fist, deep within him, pressing into just the perfect spot. He groaned and turned his arse up higher, giving Lupin full and easy access as the werewolf pumped jets of hot seed deep inside.

Snape relaxed, braced only on his knees and chest, and pondered accioing another book if Lupin was going to be stuck back there as long as he was before, although he knew it would be dawn soon and they would probably separate when Lupin began his change back.

He felt Lupin shift his weight slightly, nearly knocking them over, and the wolf lowered his head, taking Snape's arm in his mouth. Lupin's jaws closed around the brand on Snape's arms and started to bite down.

"Stop!" Snape shouted, trying to pull away, but Lupin growled and bit deeper, his teeth piercing Snape's flesh, blood welling and flowing. "No! Lupin, stop!" He tried to get away, but he was stuck behind and Lupin ripped the flesh on his arm, snarling and shaking his head, and Snape screamed, panicking, trying to get away but succeeding in only driving the wolf's teeth deeper into the wound, blood and saliva mixing. The pain was horrific, flesh and tendons tearing, it felt like his bones would break under the pressure of those powerful jaws. The pain was nothing to the fear, to knowing he was being bitten by a werewolf, that his greatest fear was coming true.

Finally, Lupin let go, and Snape tried to crawl away, Lupin holding his middle and following behind him, growling threateningly.

Snape accioed his wand, but Lupin caught it in his mouth before it reached Snape's hand. Snape tried every wandless charm he thought that would prevent the infection, but he knew there was nothing. There was no potion he could reach, even if Lupin let him go, that would stop him getting this disease.

Lupin dropped the wand to the floor and rested quietly, watchful, occasionally trying to lick the tears from Snape's face and failing as Snape batted at him, clawing and twisting to escape. Finally Snape made one desperate lunge and Lupin came out, a flood of fluids gushing down Snape's legs as he did. Lupin yelped in pain and rolled on his side, licking fretfully at his still swollen cock.

Snape leapt off the bed and ran to the wall, collapsing. He had nowhere to go, nowhere he could escape the curse that now resided within him. He cradled his arm against his chest, splattered with blood, but he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't feel the disease in his blood. He'd always thought that one would be able to feel it, that it would feel like an acid in the blood as it spread and destroyed and mutated healthy cells, but there was nothing. And the pain in his arm was already fading.

Lupin jumped off the bed and approached him slowly, head lowered, no wolfy grin this time. Snape stared at him, wondering if Lupin was going to kill him this time, but still allowed the large head to nudge his thighs apart, and still allowed Lupin to lap up the mess between his legs, didn't pull away when Lupin's tongue slid into his abused flesh to clean and soothe him. He felt cold, in this warm room, and wondered if he was going into shock. He had no idea what to do about it if he was.

The room started to get a little bit lighter, the morning peeked in through the tiny windows, and Lupin backed off, crouching and howling, as the change overcame him again. Snape watched dispassionately as Lupin's howls turned into screams, his whimpers into cries, his fur into skin, and finally he lay still and quiet on the floor.

After a moment, Lupin roused himself, dragging himself over to Snape's side, his back against the wall. Snape clutched the arm Lupin had bitten, holding it protectively to his chest. The blood was drying, splattered over the floor and over his skin.

"Why?" Snape whispered, shocked at how weak his voice sounded.

"I told you, Severus. I hate it when you go to him." Lupin's voice was even worse than his own, barely a croak.

"I have to, Lupin. I have to..."

"Not anymore." Lupin reached over, taking Snape's arm and turning it up to show the mark. Or where the mark had been. The bite was healing, the wound was sealed and the scars were already fading to silver. And underneath... clear skin, the mark had faded away.

"You belong to me, Severus. I told you that. I won't share you with him, or Dumbledore or anyone. I've made you my bitch, and you won't belong to anyone else. As part of my pack, my magic will erase any bonds you have with Voldemort or anyone else who tries to claim you. I know I'll regret this in a few days, when I'm no longer a wolf, but these thoughts have been with me for a long time. I've tried to repress them, I've done everything I can to talk the wolf out of this, but I don't want to be alone, Severus, and I won't share you with anyone."

"I ... I don't want to be a werewolf, Lupin," Snape knew that sounded pathetic, but he couldn't stop it. The fear. He would be even more of an outcast, granted rights only as seen fit by a government that would hate him. He didn't want to live the life Lupin had lived.

"You'll be okay. You'll hate me for a while, but you'll realise that you have no other choice than to be with me now. You can make the potion. We'll be sane. We'll have each other. You were only yesterday telling me how things are so much easier for werewolves, Severus. You were telling me I didn't have so much to complain about. Now we will always be together. We can run through the night together, in the moonlight, nothing can come between us."

Snape looked down at the mark on his arm, "You didn't have to do this. You've destroyed me. If I can't spy for the Order, what am I? You've destroyed my place in this world."

"Nobody will want you now but me, Severus." Lupin said, still grasping Snape's arm hard enough to bruise.

"Nobody did before," Snape whispered.

Lupin softened his grip, resting his head on Snape's shoulder for a moment, then took his face in gentle hands and kissed him, softly and sweetly, on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> **If you liked it, leave a comment!**
> 
> If you're embarrassed to leave comment publically because of reasons, email to iibnf@livejournal.com
> 
> Follow me on iibnf.livejournal.com
> 
> Read more of my stories on my own website at http://www.ozemail.com.au/~brussell


End file.
